


Keep Your Comrade Warm

by shessocold



Series: The Circus [4]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Best Friends, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shessocold/pseuds/shessocold
Summary: Bill likes it up the arse.
Relationships: Bill Haydon/Jim Prideaux
Series: The Circus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526774
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Keep Your Comrade Warm

Bill likes it up the arse. He did when they were at Oxford, he does now that they’re almost in their fifties. Jim, initial trepidation aside (what if they got caught? And how does one properly…?), has always been happy to oblige. But there are limits.

“Now?” he asks, eyeing Bill’s impish grin in disbelief. “ _Here_?” 

Bill leans against his desk, a ray of dusty sunlight shining across his handsome, lined face. “Can’t see why not,” he says with a shrug. “Unless you’ve left the relevant equipment at home.” 

“The relevant equipment?” 

Bill winks. Jim rolls his eyes. 

They’re silent for a bit. 

“Why don’t you come to dinner, instead?” asks Jim eventually. “I promise you a decent stir fry, a few suitably stiff drinks, and a very thorough fuck.” 

“Can’t,” says Bill breezily, and he undoes his trousers. “I’m afraid I’m required elsewhere.” 

“Rearrange your schedule, then,” suggests Jim, unable to restrain himself. The thing he hates the most about Bill — lovely, lovely Bill — is the complete lack of willingness to compromise he always displays. There’s no getting Bill to do anything that deviates even slightly from his plan. 

Thirty years into their friendship, Jim being a rather sensible chap, he should be resigned to this aspect of Bill’s character. _Should_. In truth, Bill’s predictable rebuffal stings just as sharply as it did when they were teenagers. 

“It’s not something I can rearrange, Jim, dear,” he says smoothly, and he’s already turned around, pale buttocks slightly absurd against the backdrop of his untidy office. “Well?” 

Jim sighs. 

“You’re exasperating,” he mutters into Bill’s ear as he embraces him. As always, the sheer thrill of having Bill in his arms is enough to dull the resentment that so often tinges his feelings towards his best friend. Bill lets out a snort of hilarity. Jim presses himself more tightly against Bill’s warm, lean back, slipping his right hand underneath Bill’s shirt to caress his stomach, his side, his chest. 

“I hate that we do this so seldom,” lies Bill, brazenly. Jim, his hand over Bill’s heart, freezes. They could do this every night, if Bill wanted to — for all Jim cares, they could go and live together. But that’s not what Bill wants, of course. _Required elsewhere_ , thinks Jim bitterly. _I_ bet _you are._

“Jim?” inquires Bill, turning his head slightly. There’s something endearingly boyish about his profile, even in his middle age. It’s hard to stay cross with him. Jim sighs again and plants a kiss on Bill’s cheek. Bill covers Jim’s hand with his own and gives it a brief squeeze, and the gesture, small and meaningless as it undoubtedly is to him, fills Jim with a sudden, irresistible warmth. 

“You want it, don’t you?” asks Jim, unzipping his trousers. Bill nods eagerly. He’s grinning. 

“You shall have it, then,” announces Jim, in mock solemnity, and he spits into his hand. He can’t imagine that it will feel particularly good for Bill — bent awkwardly over a low desk, saliva the only means of lubrication — but it’s not Jim’s fault that Bill is so _bloody_ stubborn, is it? 

Slowly, careful not to hurt his friend, Jim guides the tip of his spit-slicked cock against Bill’s arsehole and pushes in. Bill shivers, moans, mutters an obscenity. Jim moves his other hand lower, following the soft trail of hair on Bill’s stomach down to his cock. 

“Do tell me if you’ve changed your mind,” he says, suavely, stroking Bill’s throbbing erection as he continues to push deeper and deeper into him. “If you’ve decided that it’s not such a good idea to get fucked in your office, after all.” 

“Fuck off,” says Bill, through gritted teeth. He sounds, in spite of everything, rather amused. “I’m having a brilliant time.” 

“ _Tant mieux pour toi_ , mate,” says Jim, dryly, and he starts thrusting in earnest, and he does everything he can to keep his mind on the task at hand and away from thoughts of Bill’s upcoming, mysterious, maddening, obligations.


End file.
